Lost Memories and the Split Soul
by FMAohshc
Summary: Omoide Rosuto ken sono Hitokage Satsu. Another story about the love between a human and a shingami/angel. What will happen and will they be able to stay together?
1. Preview

I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. The owner is Arina Tanemura because she's the manga writer.

But I am the owner of the characters that I made for this story.

* * *

Someone's POV

_I stared before me in shock and I couldn't believe what was before my eyes or what my ears were hearing. In front of me stand a boy about 18 with the ears and tail of a fox. The ears and tail almost matched his hair, all but the tips which were white. His hair was an orange-red flame color and he had yellow-gold eyes. There was something about his face that seemed familiar but I couldn't remember. It also felt like there was something missing from his face. He was really handsome that I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Another thing that shocked me was the pair of white wings that were coming out of his back. The clothes he was wearing was across between being formal and casual. He was wearing an open smoking jacket over a dress shirt with a few unfastened buttons with a pair of jeans and sneakers. When he appeared, he told me something that also shocked me. _

_"Wwhat?" I asked in a confused and shaking voice."_

_"My name is Ashita Hinode and from this day forward, I'll be your guardian angel until the day you die." He repeated. He had a soft and beautiful voice that made me blush even more._

_"Wwhich is when?" I asked in another shaking voice._

_His yellow-gold eyes looked at me with sadness and a chill when down my spine._

_"In about two years."_

* * *

I hope you like the preview for my story. Please review your feedback. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. The owner is Arina Tanemura because she's the manga writer.

But I am the owner of the characters that I made for this story.

* * *

**Kokoro's POV**

_"Kokoro, wake up. Wake up, Kokoro."_ A soft, unknown male voice called. The voice sounded familiar but I didn't remember when or where I heard it. There was something about his voice that comforted me. Unfortunately my dream ended because my father started calling me to wake up.

"Kokoro, get up or you'll be late again. You've alright been late 4 times this month!" He called up the upstairs. I sat up in my futon and ran my fingers through my long hair. Slowly, I crawled out of bed and prepared myself for the usual head rush. After all those years of getting head rushes, I've gotten used to them. I quickly threw on my red and black school uniform. Which included of a pair of red thigh-high socks, black skirt and a red blazer over a white blouse with white tennis shoes. Then I brushed my teeth and pulled my earth brown hair into a high ponytail.

Downstairs, my father and mother rushed around getting everything they need for work. Everyone in my family but me rushed things and that included my older sister who went to college right after graduating. For some reason, she didn't like me much maybe it was the ten year age difference or maybe it was something else. That wasn't the only thing that was different from my family and me. Everyone wanted to do something in law or medicine or something else that was big. As for me, I want to be an artist and for some reason that angered my parents.

Another thing that separated me from my family was that they hardly get ill or sick. The only member of my family who understand me and that was my great-aunt but she died a few years ago. While I get sick more than the usual person. This reason was because I suffered a number of seizures when I was younger. Every now and then, I would suffered another one so now I have to take pills in hope to stop them. The effect of them usually weren't life-threatening but sometimes I lose patches of my memories. Nine years ago when I was seven, I suffered one that was life-threatening and I lost all of my memories because of it. Maybe that was the reason why I didn't know why Onee-san didn't like me or maybe that was the reason its self.

"Kokoro, the bus's here. You need to leave or you'll late. Again." My mom said as pushed me out the door. When I was half way to the bus, she called to me and said 'to be good'. I felt anger well up inside of me but I crushed it before it grew any bigger.

I hopped on the bus and rode it to my school.

Zesaika High was one of the best schools in the city. The building had a modern yet traditional feeling to it and it was a dull brown color. It was an okay school but it was kind of boring. There wasn't many art classes at this school either.

After getting off the bus, I walked to homeroom as fast as I could so I wouldn't be late again.

"Kokoro." A excited voice called. The voice from the girl with the long blonde hair and brown eyes, who was waving her arm. Her name was Yuuka Hayate and she was my best friend. Right after I got to my seat, the bell rang. I sat down and turned to face Yuuka.

"You just made it today." she said with excitement in her voice.

"Yup. So what's this week?" I asked, meaning what style her job was doing this week.

"It's American style this week." she smiled and shake out her long hair. She was always excited about something no matter what day it was.

"Of course." I smiled back at her. Before I could say anything else, the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Be quiet and take your seats. It's time to take attendance." The teacher said as he take his seat at the desk. I turned around to face the front of the classroom and waited for the long day to drag on.

**End of the day**

"God, the school day is way too long." I said as I stretched out my arms.

"You're right. You're right." Yuuka said with another smile on her face. We had all the same classes except for my favorite class, art. Yuuka had chorus then because she said she wanted to be a singer like the singer Mitsuki.

"So you're coming to my work after school?" She asked.

"Of course. Damn." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"I forgot my sketchbook."

"Go get it. I'll wait by the front gate for you."

"Okay. I'll see you at the front gate." I get up and walked over to the art room. The art room was wide and was cement-like. It was fulled with almost every color there was and the scent of the art supplies always fulled me with this strange comfort. Just like that voice. I looked around the room until I found my sketchbook which happened to be in the very back. I was about to leave when two other students walked in. They were the snobs of my grade and they didn't like me so much so I hide behind the table. I could hear them talking.

"I hate that girl. Who does she think she is. She's so _perfect_ without even trying." One said with hate.

I wondered who they were talking about and why they hated her.

"I heard that when she was thirteen, her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. She wasn't even angry at them. She just stopped talking to them. Who does that?" The other one said.

After she said this, I know who they were talking about. I lowered my head and I could feel my long bangs fall into my eyes.

"Well that's Hayashi for you. After she had that seizure when she was seven, she started to act weird and it was hard for others to be friends with her. I also can't believe that she's best friends with that Hayate girl. She's also a freak."

After that, they left and I could hear their voices fading away. I waited for a few minutes and then headed for the front gate with my sketchbook.

"Kokoro, what's wrong?" Yuuka asked when I got to the gate. Her face and voice was fulled with worry.

"I don't feel well right so I can't come to your work today. How about tomorrow?"

"That's okay. Just feel better." She give me a worried and understanding smile. I felt guilty for lying to her. I give her a small smile and headed home. When I got home, my parents weren't home yet. I walked up the stairs to my room, threw my bag on the floor and sat on the edge of my futon. I hated that I lied to Yuuka. I just wanted to be alone, to think about what they had said. I didn't get angry because I didn't care. I never liked him. I just went out with him because he asked. I laid back on my futon and closed my eyes. For some reason, it felt like I already lost my heart. But why?

Before I could think about what it meant, I heard a soft clack like a footstep against wood. I opened my eyes and sat up. Across from my futon was a desk where I did my homework and my laptop was also there. At the edge of my desk stood a man. He looked a little shocked that I was looking at him but not completely surprised.

"W..who are you?" I asked.

"Kokoro Hayashi, my name is Ashita Hinode and from this day forward, I'll be your guardian angel until the day you die."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 1 of my story. Please review your feedback.

Onee-san / Older sister

Story's song are Ai no Uta and Rakuen by Do as Infinity.


End file.
